El hijo de satanas
by Sainkokucrepusculo
Summary: Rin se estaba hundiendo en una gran depresión... Enterarse de que era hijo de santanas no era fácil... Muco menos enfrentarse a las consecuecias... Lo que él no había notado es que a su lado estaba la persona indicada para ayudarlo a superar dicha noticia


Una disculpa aún nose usar esta página u.u

El hijo de satanás

-Shiemi-

Ahí estábamos… En una pequeña cabaña abandonada… Los dos llenos de lodo…

Habíamos corrido y resbalado tantas veces bajo la lluvia, que no había ni una sola parte de nuestros cuerpos que no estuviera sucia y húmeda…

Rin - ¡Soy un monstruo! - Lo dijo con tanto coraje y dolor, que me estremecí.

Me moleste y me sentí triste al escuchar esas palabras…-

¿Cómo un chico tan fuerte, audaz, valiente y de buen corazón, podía decir seméjate cosa?

Nos habían intentado matar… El objetivo de esa muchedumbre era Rin… Al oponerme yo también me había convertido en su blanco…

Rin –No entiendo porque nací… ¿Por qué existo? Sólo le creo problemas a las personas… ¡Me tienen miedo!- -¡Me odian!-

Sin pensarlo le solté una bofetada, tan fuerte que me dolió… Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas… Sin poder evitarlo varias de ellas se escaparon de mis ojos…

Rin se quedó paralizado ante mi reacción, sabe que no soy una chica que reaccione así, se confundió mucho…

Shiemi – ¿Cómo puedes hablar así? ¿Por qué no ves que existimos muchas personas que nos preocupamos por ti?

Rin - ¿A quién le puedo preocupar? ¡Todo lo que hago daña a mis seres queridos! ¡Todos me deben de detestar!

Shiemi – ¡A mí!

En ese momento mis lágrimas salieron sin control.

Shiemi – Siempre te estoy observando Rin, siempre trato de dar lo mejor de mí, para que siempre estés contento, hago lo mejor que puedo para siempre sacar una sonrisa tuya, para demostrarte que me importas, que lo eres todo para mi… ¡Que te amo Rin Okumura!

Mis mejillas se llenaron de color al decir esas palabras que nunca creí pronunciar…

Rin estaba perplejo ante mi confesión.

Rin – Tal vez solo estés confundida Shiemi, dudo mucho que pueda existir la persona que me pueda amar, siendo el hijo de quien soy…

En ese momento sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, me dolió mucho verlo así.

Rin, esas personas que están allá afuera buscándonos, no saben la verdad de ti, lo único que saben es que eres 'su hijo', saben que heredaste las llamas azules, más no el corazón del demonio, eres totalmente diferente…

Eres una persona que siempre trata de ayudar a los demás, eres compasivo, amable, amigable y muy querido por todos nosotros. Recuerda que tienes amigos, unos que se molestaron contigo por no habernos confiado tu secreto, no porque seas un demonio.

Eres un adolescente como cualquier otro, la única diferencia son tus llamas azules… Nada más…

No pierdas tu confianza con una dificultad tan pequeña, si te dejas vencer ahora nunca podrás derrotar a satanás… ¡No te rindas!

Rin

Shiemi… La chica de la cual me había enamorado desde la primera vez que la vi, ¿había dicho que me amaba? ¿Con tanta dulzura? ¿Con tanto cariño? ¿Era verdad todo eso? ¿No es un sueño mío?

No pude evitar hacer a un lado ese dolor, ese coraje, esa obscuridad que había dentro de mí… Shiemi estaba haciendo todo eso a un lado, su dulce encanto estaba entrando a mi pecho. Podía sentir como se empezaba a limpiar mi corazón, y comenzaba a sentir algo muy distinto.

Estaba sintiendo algo parecido a lo que siempre sentí a al estar cerca de ella, pero esto era más puro, más fuerte…

Shiemi había tomado mi rostro entre sus manos… No me di cuenta el momento en el que lo había hecho… Estaba perdido en sus ojos y mis sentimientos…

Rin –Shiemi… Yo también te amo- Ella sonrió ligeramente…

Shiemi – ¿De verdad?

Rin – Desde el primer día en que te vi…

En ese momento dejo de importarme si era el hijo de satanás o no. Lo único que me importaba era Shiemi.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos, las manos de ella bajaron a mi cuello, poco a poco acercamos nuestros rostros… Sentir la calidez de Shiemi en mi rostro hizo que me estremeciera… Lentamente fundimos nuestros labios en un cálido beso… Uno totalmente inexperto, pero realmente puro…

Nos separamos por falta de aire… Shiemi estaba sonrojada, y no dudo que yo también…

La abrace fuerte mente, pero sin lastimarla.

Rin –Gracias Shiemi

Shiemi

Sentía mis mejillas calientes, me sentía un poco nerviosa, no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero en el momento que Rin me abrazo, me sentí mucho más tranquila.

Al escuchar esa palabra de Rin me sentí como si hubiera hecho algo realmente sorprendente… ¡Había logrado que Rin recuperara su confianza! Siempre arruinaba las cosas, pero hoy había logrado lo que nunca en mi vida… Serle de utilidad a Rin…

Paso a lo mucho un minuto más de tranquilidad, cuando pudimos escuchar a la gente llegar, esa misma gente que nos quería matar, me preocupe un momento, pero cuando vi el rostro de Rin me relaje totalmente… Tenía una sonrisa llena de confianza en su rostro…

Sabía que solucionaría este problema sin necesidad de dañar a esas personas…

Rin – Shiemi por favor espérame aquí, solucionare esto lo más rápido posible-

Shiemi – Confió totalmente en ti-

En ese momento, me deje llevar y le robe con beso a Rin, el abrió los ojos como plato por su sorpresa, y comenzó a comportarse como lo hacía siempre.

Rin – am .. ah.. um.. – Se comportó como apenado y feliz, una reacción parecida a la de un niño que recibe una paleta por primera vez. ¡Sin saber que hacer!

Esto me causo gracia y no pude evitar reír.

Rin – No te rías! - Dijo apenado.

Me acerque a Rin puse mis brazos sobre su cuello, poco a poco me acerque a él y el a mí, nos dimos un corto beso, pero lleno de sentimientos.

Rin me sonrió y salió de la cabaña.

¿Cómo fue que me enamore del hijo de satanás? No lo sé… Solo sé que estoy inmensamente agradecida por haberlo conocido, y por ser la persona más especial para él…

Fin :) Espero que les haya gustado ;D


End file.
